Petit Reno deviendra grand quand il en aura envie
by Nemon
Summary: Personne n'aime Hojo. Surtout pas Reno, et il a bien raison. Rating T pour un langage...soutenu!
1. 1 Expérience

1 Expérience.

Reno regarda autour de lui avec un air méfiant. La salle était remplie de cuves pleines de substances non identifiée dont il ne fallait mieux pas s'approcher. Il y avait certaines payasses aussi. Quelques unes étaient souillées de sang, d'autre de mako et les restantes recouvertes d'outils aussi barbares les uns que les autres. Des cages vides ou avec des spécimens parsemaient le sol. Mais on n'entendait aucuns râles ni de cris. Le labo était silencieux. Et c'est pour cela que le turk se méfiait encore plus.

« Ah ! Vous voici ! » retenti un voix stridente et blessante pour ces pauvres oreilles.

L'agent se tourna pour faire face au scientifique fou et attendit. Hojo pouvait être le seul qui réussisse à le faire taire et à le rendre immobile. Reno se méfiait trop de ce type et ne se permettait pas un seul faux pas.

Le brun remonta ces lunettes sur son nez et le fixa. Ses petits yeux noirs vicieux semblaient disséquer chaque partie du corps du turk, et ce n'était pas agréable.

« Professeur, » salua Reno pour faire cesser cette inspection.

Aussitôt, le scientifique fou le fixa dans les yeux avec une lueur de démence. Le roux sera immédiatement les mains jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume pour ne pas céder à la panique. C'était connu, il ne fallait jamais montrer sa peur à un ennemi. Et Hojo était un ennemi.

« Reno des turks… » susurra sournoisement le professeur, causant des frissons dans le dos du plus jeune. « Suivez-moi, » ordonna t-il d'un ton ferme et rebroussant chemin.

Le turk le suivit donc, la peur au ventre et avec une envie de plus en plus pressante de fuir.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces similaires, bien que plus petites et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte blindé.

« Il y a dans cette sale une de mes expériences qui s'est libérée. Tuez-la. J'ai fini mes tests dessus, je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Puis il parti dans une pièce annexe sans oublier de déverrouiller la porte du labo.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, le roux entra dans la pièce morbide éclairée au mako, serrant de toutes ces forces son arme. Il avait même pris un pistolet au cas où, même s'il n'appréciait pas cette arme.

Le laboratoire était dans un triste état. Le sol et les murs avaient été éclaboussés de sang et de liquides multicolores, donnant un aspect aussi lugubre qu'enfantin à l'endroit. Les cuves avaient éclatées, libérant leurs contenues douteux à l'extérieur. Et les cages étaient défoncées. Des griffures profondes ornaient les meubles, les outils souillés étaient brisés sur le sol.

Reno ne savait réellement pas à quoi s'attendre. Aussi, il guetta le moindre recoin, à la recherche de la bestiole.

« Petit, petit… » essaya t-il pour se donner contenance.

Mais il n'y eut que le silence qui lui répondit.

Avec une boulle encore plus lourde au ventre, il commença à explorer le secteur, guettant le moindre indice. Il réussit enfin à trouver des traces sanglantes dans une flaque de mako. Encore moins rassuré après avoir identifié les empreintes, il se dirigea vers l'annexe du laboratoire, là où la piste menait.

Il dégluti en entrant furtivement dans le local. Cette fois, c'était une pièce blanche recouverte de carrelage, comme une douche commune.

Le loup de Nibel, quoiqu'un peu booster aux hormones de croissances, se tenait au centre de la pièce, reniflant le sol. Doucement, Reno s'avança.

Il n'avait même pas fait la moitié du chemin, qu'une alarme se déclencha et l'enferma dans la pièce, avec le loup.

« Qu'est-ce que…HOJO ! » hurla t-il en tambourinant à la porte, essayant de la défoncer à s'en déboiter l'épaule. « BORDEL !!! HOJO ENFOIREE !! »

Le loup était resté au centre de la pièce, humant l'air. Puis il grogna soudainement.

« Quoi ? » se demanda le turk en se tournant.

Une fumée opaque et verte s'échappait d'une plaque. Voyant là une menace, le loup bondit et griffa le conduit.

« Arrête ! » hurla Reno en voyant que cela ne faisait qu'agrandir la fuite.

La bête gémit et se dirigea vers lui, l'entrainant au fond.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » haleta le jeune homme en sentant le loup lui passer son énorme truffe glacée sur la joue.

Le grand animal s'affaissa enfin sur le turk, le recouvrant, comme pour le protéger du gaz. Mais Reno, ne comprenant vraiment pas la situation, continua à se tortiller sous le loup. Ce dernier grogna, faisant stopper le jeune humain et se re-concentra sur la fumée toxique. Il émit un faible jappement et coucha sa tête près de celle de son protéger.

« Oh, putain, oh putainnnnnn… »

Reno en pleurait presque.

Il dégluti et regarda à son tour le gaz s'avancer vers eux.

* * *

Héhé…j'ai eu une idée et je le ferais !

Pas d'inquiétude, je continue toujours mes autres fics. Celle là, c'est juste pour m'amuser !

Et rendre Otso-sama blasé, bien entendu !


	2. Higtway to the Hell

2° Highway to the hell.

Rude regarda le loup, puis le paquet entre ses dents. Puis le loup encore une foi. Et encore le paquet.

Il aurait put continuer longtemps si Elena n'avait pas claquet brusquement sa tête sur un mur, tentant de s'assommer le plus rapidement possible. Tseng, en bon chef, vint immédiatement l'éloigner du mur, s'excusant auprès de Rufus. Ce dernier ne lui prêta même pas attention puisqu'il fixait son 'gros chat' depuis qu'il avait ramené ce loup de Nibel dans ce bureau.

Mais la panthère ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher un feulement, se contentant de rester à la droite du loup, léchant de tant en temps l'intérieur du paquet.

Soupirant, Rude se dévoua pour se rapprocher de la bête. Après tout, il pouvait se défendre au corps à corps si les événements dérapaient. Il vit que le loup, non louve se corrigea t-il en voyant les mamelles de l'animal, le suivait de ses yeux rouges. Mais pas une foi elle ne montra des crocs ou de la peur. Il fallait avouer que la bête devait être juste un peu moins grande que lui, mais de peu.

Gardant les yeux sur la louve, il se pencha vers le paquet d'où dépassait une petite touffe rouge. Et dérapa, se rétament au sol comme s'il avait marché sur une peau de banane.

« Rude ? » s'inquiéta Elena, mais ne s'approchant pas pour autant.

« Reno … »

Les autres occupant de la pièce se regardèrent abasourdis puis se re-concentrèrent sur le turk.

« Quoi Reno ? » demanda Tseng, un peu décoiffé. « Il est en mission chez Hojo. »

Rude remit en place ses lunettes qui était de travers après sa chute et se racla la gorge.

« Ça explique des choses, » continua t-il en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au paquet.

Rufus allait demander des éclaircissements quand des pleurs de bébé retentirent dans la pièce du 69° étage, pourtant connue pour son silence. Imperturbable, la louve posa délicatement son paquet au sol et entreprit de lécher son contenu, maintenant visible de tous. Les cris se firent de moins en moins tristes et de plus en plus amusés. Reno tendit enfin ces doigts vers le museau de la canine et essaya de tenir ses moustaches. La louve se déroba facilement et reprit le toilettage de son enfant autoproclamé.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Elena en reconnaissant les traits de Reno sous sa forme bambin.

Cette foi, elle s'approcha de l'animal, dépassant un Rude encore un peu surprit qui n'arrêtait pas de remettre ses lunettes, signe qu'il n'était pas impassible à la situation.

« Il a encore ses cicatrices, » remarqua t'elle quand elle fut plus près, à la gauche de la louve. « C'est dingue ! »

Dark Nation émit son feulement si particulier comme pour acquiescer.

Tseng se massa les tempes, l'air désespéré et Rufus s'avança à son tour pour mieux voir.

« Qu'il est mignon ! » rigola t-il.

Sa panthère se releva et vint se frotter contre ses jambes, quémandant des caresses. Son maître lui accorda aussitôt, la faisant ronronner de plaisir.

« Au moins, il nous les aura toutes faites ! » fit Elena en gratouillant la louve, comme Rufus le faisait à son animal.

« Hum, je ne pense pas qu'il avait souhaité celle là, » releva Tseng complètement dépité.

Rude acquiesça silencieusement sans lâcher le bambin qu'était devenu son coéquipier. Rufus se leva et farfouilla dans son bureau, sous le regard des turks et des deux animaux.

« Agaaa ! » gazouilla Reno et faisant une bulle.

Aussitôt, Elena s'extasia devant le bambin, Rude rougit et la louve frotta sa truffe contre le ventre rond du bébé.

« Je l'ai ! » se félicita le vice-président en brandissant un appareil photo.

Il fit un grand sourire et mit le minuteur.

« Allez, tout le monde sourit, » ordonna t'il en se mettant derrière Elena.

« Monsieur… » essaya Tseng, pâle comme le mur blanc du bureau.

« Tutututu…Tous le monde j'ai dit ! Et il faut sourire, Rude. »

L'arme humaine ne sourit pas, ce qui exaspéra un peu le blond. Puis il haussa les épaules et lui mit son coéquipier minuscule dans les bras avec un sourire vengeur.

« Comme tu veux ! » rigola t-il en caressant la louve qui regardait avec méfiance l'humain qui tenait son louveteau autoproclamé.

Voyant que son patron était sérieux, Tseng se mit près d'Elena, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil amusée, et resta droit comme un i jusqu'au déclenchement de l'appareil. Puis ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes, silencieusement, que l'appareil prenne la photo.

Elena commença à taper du pied. « Ça vient oui ou non ? » grommela la jeune femme.

« Hum… » approuva Rude en desserrant sa cravate une énième de fois car Reno prenait un malin plaisir à l'étouffer.

« C'est bizarre, » admit leur supérieur.

Mais l'appareil prit enfin la photo, ce qui fit soupirer tout le groupe et pleurer le bébé qui n'avait pas aimé le violent flash.

« Allons bon, » fit Rude embêté. « Où est le bouton d'arrêt ? »

Rufus et Elena le regardèrent effrayés alors que l'utaïen semblait considérer la question.

« Pour calmer Reno adulte, il faut des fois une taloche à l'arrière de la tête. Essaye ? »

« Non mais ça va pas !?! » riposta Elena en reprenant vite le bambin des bras de son coéquipier.

Elle s'assit près de la louve et commença et chantonner une berceuse pendant que l'animal léchait le petit.

« Hum… » fit Rufus avec un sourire amusé. « Bref, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Tseng, Rude ! Allez me chercher Hojo. »

Les deux turks s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce rapidement. Rufus ricana un peu et rangea l'appareil dans le premier tiroir qui venait, mais ne s'assit pas : Dark Nation occupait le siège en se lavant les griffes.

« Rufus, nous avons un problème, » soupira Elena en voyant que Reno recommençait à pleurer malgré l'attention qu'on lui prodiguait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le vice président, abandonnant l'idée de faire sortir son gros chat du siège.

« Il a faim… »

« Ah…Heu…Du café, ça ira ? »

Recevant un regard noir de la blonde et bizarrement de la louve, il en conclu que non.

« Quoi ? Au moins, je sais qu'il ne faut pas taper les bébés ! C'est déjà ça ! » se défendit le blond.

« Pas grave, on va en acheter. Il lui faudrait des vêtements aussi…»

Sur ce, elle se leva en calant l'enfant sur sa hanche. Elle attrapa une des écharpes trainant sur une chaise et l'enroula autour de l'enfant. S'il se laissa faire au début, le petit fut vite mécontent et se débâti de tout son possible contre l'horrible tissu qui le gênait dans ses mouvements et qui grattait selon lui.

« On ? » fit le blond, l'air indécis.

« Oui : on. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul dans le bureau alors qu'on a un malade qui s'amuse à faire rajeunir les gens dans le bâtiment. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Pas de mais, » coupa la jeune femme en mettant son doigt dans la bouche du petit garçon pour qu'il tette. « Mettez votre manteau et pas de caprices ! »

Elena en mode maman pouvait être effrayante.

« Je peux emmener Dark Nation ? » demanda d'une petite voix l'homme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux animaux qui semblaient les attendre devant l'entrée. La réponse en découlait.

« Nous n'avons pas trop le choix… » indiqua t'elle en ouvrant la porte et passant devant la gigantesque louve qui la dépassait de deux têtes.

« Et que devons nous acheter ? »

Il regardait tristement sa carte.

« Peu importe, c'est pour Reno, tout sera à sa solde ! » décida t-il finalement, très fier.

« Et 'incident de travail', ça vous dit quelque chose ? » grinça Elena.

Ça lui disait quelque chose d'après sa grimace.

* * *

Désoler pour cette longue attente. J'ai un peu de mal à la faire, étant donner que j'écris 'Beginning' et 'With the turks' en même temps. En plus, c'est pas le même registre...

Bref, la louve c'est échapé grâce à Dark Nation mais Elena a capturer Rufus...

hum...bonne vacances ^^ Et merci pour vos rewiews, Tuski, Otso-dono et Chibi Kazan'!!!

PS: Reno en bambin...KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas plus de fics sur lui....


	3. In the Hell of Men

In the Hell of men. 

Des boutiques hautes en couleurs se dressaient devant lui. Ça passait encore, après tout, ce n'était que des morceaux de bétons qui vomissaient ou avalaient des gens. Les vitrines étaient éclairées par de puissants faisceaux de lumière qui faisait miroiter les étalages. Partout, des vêtements, des accessoires de cuisines ou d'autres, des bibliothèques, des posters… Pourquoi il y avait t-il tellement de monde ?

« Zut… » maugréa Elena à côté de lui. « J'avais oublié que c'était les soldes… »

L'idée ne l'enchantait guère apparemment contrairement à Reno qui avait cessé de pleurer pour regarder ce va et vient qui lui paraissait être un spectacle irréel. Puis, énervé par le bruit incessant des gens et des voitures, il se remit à geindre et à gigoter.

« On va ici, » décida la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers une énorme bâtisse recouverte de néons.

Rufus Shinra recala le bébé dans ces bras, évitant de penser que c'était un de ses employer, et la rejoignit, lui aussi suivit d'un immense loup et d'une panthère. L'homme se félicita mentalement de les avoir amenés : tout le monde s'éloignait d'eux et ils n'étaient pas bousculés.

« Désoler monsieur mais les animaux ne sont pas autorisé ici, » fit un employer d'un air hautain dès qu'il eut mit un pied dans le magasin.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et prit un air ennuyé. « Ils ne sont pas à moi, » mentit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. « Bonne chance pour les mettre dehors. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le vendeur regarda peureusement les deux énormes bêtes. Dark Nation grogna immédiatement contre l'employé et suivit sont mettre la queue haute. La louve préféra juste suivre le directeur de la Shinra, reniflant parfois l'air pour détecter les dangers. Bizarrement l'employer préféra faire comme si rien n'était et supplia une collègue et son patron de bien vouloir le remplacé. Un mal de tête carabiné un jour de solde n'est pas vraiment conseiller. En plus, il avait des maux d'estomac !

« J'ai trouvé ! » fit joyeusement Elena en fourrant dans le bras valide de son supérieur un paquet de couche.

Le pauvre Rufus ne put même pas protester car la blonde reparti directement et sans un mot.

« Qu'est ce que je fais avec ça ? » demanda t-il piteusement à la louve qui calmait Reno en le léchouillant.

C'est Dark Nation qui trouva la solution et amenant un panier à ses pieds.

L'homme souffla et fit tomber le sac dedans tout en gratifiant l'animal de compliment.

« Qu'il est mignon ! »

Il se retourna et vit une foule de jeune…hum, une foule de femmes qui regardait le regardait d'un air gourmant.

« Maman… »

* * *

Rude remit ses lunettes sur son nez et envoya un regard appuyer sur l'homme rachitique qui lui faisait face.

« Donc vous dite que vous ne savez pas ce qui c'est passé, » résuma Tseng bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« C'est exact, » confirma Hojo. « Mais si je voyais le spécimen… »

« C'est hors de question, » coupa le wutain d'un geste de main.

Il ne manquerait plus que Reno devienne un mutant….

Hojo le fusilla du regard mais ne répliqua pas.

« Que c'est-il passé à cet endroit ? » se décida à demander Rude en voyant une porte déchiqueté au fond de la salle.

« Un de mes spécimens s'est échappé, » avoua le scientifique fou avec un grand sourire.

Un malade ce type.

« Hum, un loup ? » demanda innocemment Tseng un remarquant les marques de griffes.

« Exact, » acquiesça Hojo en haussant les épaules.

« Humm… C'est bizarre…Une louve vient juste de nous ramener Reno… » fit Tseng en fixant Hojo.

L'homme grimaça mais garda son sourire fou.

Tseng envoya un regard appuyé à Rude et ce dernier se plaça dans le dos du scientifique immédiatement.

« Scientifique Hojo, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, » fit Tseng en sortant des menottes.

* * *

« Que pensez-vous de celui là ? » demanda Elena en présentant un pyjama vert avec des petits chocobos dessus.

Rufus dégluti de dégout et se demanda pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. Reno répondit alors pour lui en gigotant et pleurant.

« Il n'aime pas, » dit-il en sautant sur l'occasion.

La turk haussa des épaules et en repris un autre. « Celui là alors ? »

Le blond recula d'un pas en voyant le pyjama beige avec des moutons de toutes les couleurs.

« Elena, je crois que nous avons assez de pyjamas, » s'affola Rufus en la voyant se diriger vers le cadi que Dark Nation avait piqué à quelqu'un.

« Vous pensez ? » fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Oui ! » acquiesça t-il rapidement.

La louve émit une sorte de rire en roulant sa langue dans sa gueule. Elena abandonna donc l'affreux pyjama un peu déçue et reparti vers un autre rayon.

« Gah ! » fit joyeusement Reno en voyant qu'ils allaient changer d'endroit.

« Comme tu dis, » fit sombrement le blond en regardant les affaires entreposées dans le rayon. « Gah… »

* * *

Tseng frappa la table rageusement. Ce scientifique l'horripilait plus que tout et lui faisait perdre tout son self contrôle. Il l'avait donc enfermé dans la salle de torture avec Rude. Puisqu'il ne répondait pas aux questions, il allait, peut être, être déstabilisé par le silence de Rude qui pouvait être oppressant. Peut être car le scientifique était difficilement cernable.

En attendant, la salle de torture, les autres salles d'interrogatoires avaient servis avec Reno adulte et était en train d'être réparés, était d'un silence morbide. Rude fixait Hojo, qui fixait Rude, qui fixait Hojo, qui……. Malàlatête !!!!

« C'est quoi CA ! » hurla Rufus, maudissant sa voix qui était perdu dans les aigus.

Elena jeta un coup d'œil au problème du président et fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que Reno avait… envie… » fit-elle avec un air à la fois alarmé et amusé.

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! » affirma vivement le blond en tenant le bébé le plus loin possible de lui.

« C'est juste de la bave, monsieur, » fit doucement la pauvre turk avec des gestes apaisants.

Le grand Rufus Shinrah vit rouge. « TOI !! ESPECE DE MONSTRE EN COUCHE CULOTTE ! JE VEUX UNE REVANCHE ! »

Elena sursauta et sauta sur son patron pour lui arracher son fusil alors qu'il mettait en joue le bambin. Reno en profita bien sur pour se mettre à quatre pattes et à se faufiler entre les ranger. Le monde était si vaste à cette taille, et si curieux ! Oh oui, devenir explorateur était très tentant. Mais un bon explorateur avait une arme. Reno, du haut de ses…vingt/un an(s) s'accrocha à un pupitre d'écharpes et ainsi se repérer.

* * *

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, monsieur, » déclara Tseng d'une voix blanche.

« Oh que si, » affirma froidement Rufus Shinra à travers le combiné.

« Mais, fermer le magasin… »

« Bouclez tout le quartier si vous voulez ! » siffla le blond. « Je VEUX ce gosse ! »

Tseng ne savait pas trop ce que Reno avait fait, et une partie de lui ne voulait pas savoir, mais le patron voulait mettre en quarantaine un des plus gros magasins un jour de solde. Et même la Shinra au sommet de sa puissance, avec le Soldat et tout le reste, ne pouvait pas faire face à une foule de femmes furieuses. Ces êtres pouvaient être très vicieux et maquiavéliques, surtout en cette période.

« Ça suffit ! » fit une voix féminine derrière Rufus qui continuait de maudire Reno.

Tseng entendit nettement Elena arracher le téléphone à Rufus et l'envoyer au coin, passablement furieuse. Et Tseng avait peur de savoir pourquoi elle était furieuse.

« On a perdu Reno, » claqua t-elle au wutaien.

Et il était sur que la jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Calme toi Elena… » tenta le brun en déglutissant.

« QUE JE ME CALME ! » ragea t-elle. « QUEL AGE A RENO A TON AVIS ? »

« Je… »

« IL EST TOUT SEUL !! DANS CET IMMENSE MAGASIN ! »

« Il… » Tseng n'avait pas trop le cœur à lui dire que c'était elle qui l'avait amené là.

« Je raccroche ! »

Le chef des turks resta donc le bras plié, accroché au téléphone. Alors petit à petit, l'idée faisait son chemin. Reno s'était tiré – que ce soit à vingt ou à un an, il faisait de belle conneries – Rufus voulais bouclé le périmètre car un gosse de un an lui avait apparemment bavé dessus, et Elena venait de lui raccrocher au nez – ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire ?

« Monsieur Tseng ! »

Le turk se tourna vers une femme de ménage.

« Combien de fois vous ais-je dis de ne pas laisser de cadavres dans les salles ? »

Oh, bien…très bien…

« Quelle salle ? »

La femme le foudroya du regard, furibonde. « La salle 23. Déjà qu'elle est glauque, mais si en plus vous laisser votre punching ball… »

Mais déjà le wutain était partit en courant vers la salle.

* * *

Reno renifla de mépris et regarda de haut la fillette blonde dans le landau. Certes, elle était plus haute dans son landau, mais c'est ce qui rendait l'exercice très intéressant.

Bien entendu, la gamine lui lança à peine un regard et préféra sa peluche à ce garçon bizarre.

« Gah ! » fit donc Reno, furieux.

« Gyaaa, » répliqua la fillette, mécontente d'être encore dérangée. Et pour appuyer ses dire, elle prit une tomate dans le sac de sa mère et lui lança à la figure.

Et Reno se prit donc le légume sur la tête, recolorant ses affaires en rouge, aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Et Reno n'aimait pas.

Il secoua donc le présentoir à côté de lui, se qui fit tomber les objets sur la fillette. Mais elle, plus grande, elle avait trois ans après tout, répliqua farouchement et lui relança tout.

Le pauvre bébé n'eut donc aucun autre choix que de capituler et de se trouver un autre terrain de jeux. Sans filles de préférence.

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda Elena en secouant presque la femme à l'accueil.

« Je n'ai rien, » répondit-elle désolé, bien qu'elle ait surtout peur de la blonde puisque l'uniforme des turks était assez reconnaissable.

Sous le regard menaçant de la turk, elle s'empressa de refaire l'appelle, la peur au ventre.

Et puis, depuis quand les turks engageait des bébés ? A moins qu'il soit celui de la jeune femme. Dans ce cas, qui était le père ? Peut être l'homme en blanc et de mauvaise humeur qui lui disait quelque chose.

« Hallo ? » répondit la voix d'une de ses collègues.

Aussitôt, Elena se saisit du combiné. « Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda la voix.

« Peut importe ! » siffla la jeune femme.

« …nous l'avons, » fit enfin la voix, comprenant rapidement la menace.

« Bien, revenez immédiatement. »

Elle raccrocha et s'assit sur un siège présent à côté de l'accueil. Et celle qui dirigeait ce lieux préféra ne rien dire, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaa, désoler pour l'attente, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration. (Jusqu'à que je vois la bouille de mon petit cousin ! *mode gaga*)

Et surtout, j'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire. Encore pardon. Surtout que je pense que ce chapitre sera le dernier avant l'an prochain. Je commence ma première année de médecine, et c'est pas trop compatible avec l'écriture des fics….

Dans tout les cas, bye bye !


End file.
